Scream in the dark
by xFireElementalx
Summary: Buttercup dares Bubbles to go to the Ruff's and kiss Butch and tell him that she loves him.Bubbles thinks it was just a dare,and Butch is history,but what will happen when he starts to get more and more involved in her life ?
1. Chapter 1

Trailer  
"I'm so tired of all the fighting and the villains all the time…"said Bubbles,laying down on her bed.  
"Me too.I beat up every single one punk in this town,it's getting boring now…"said Buttercup.  
"Me three girls.I way too tired from today's battle."said Blossom,joining me on the bed.

"Hey,girls wanna have an sleepover ?"asked Bubbles.  
"Sure."They said in unison.

"Okay,Bubbles I dare you to go to the Ruff's and kiss Butch and tell him that you love him."said Buttercup.  
"**But,**I'm going with you."she said,smirking.

She leaned down and kissed him gently,and then whispered 'I love you'.But,what she didn't see is that his eyes started to open.  
"You do?"

_**Sorry people that this is just a trailer,I gotta study for tomorrow.I hate my life -_-  
And sorry that the trailer is short,but there is a LOT more detail,I just need to update first. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up,you hyperactive ditz !"Buttercup snarled.  
"But I'm too tired,I can't go on anymoreee."Bubbles whined,laying flat on the side walk.  
Butch had just blasted her to the ground moments Bubbles was too tired to even move on.  
And from the looks of things,so were Blossom and the RowdyRuff Boys saw the girls couldn't fight anymore,they left .So that left Bubbles laying on the gound,Blossom leaning against a wall of the building Brick zapped her into,and Buttercup floating in the air,trying to get her two sisters to move.  
"Leader girl ? How about you ?"Buttercup asked,landing on the ground beside Blossom.  
"Uhh…I have enough energy to fly home,at least."she said.  
"Finally ! Come on Bubbles,I'll carry you if I have to !"Buttercup yelled,happy to finally get going.  
"You have to."Bubbles said,putting on her most innocent smile.  
"Ya know what,Blue ? You ain't al l sugar and nice."she said,chuckling.  
Buttercup helped Bubbles get up,and the three of them finally took off.  
But what they didn't know,was that the RowdyRuffs never really left.

_**And I'm back people ! :D  
Questions for the next chapter :  
were the boys listening to the girl's conversation ?  
are the girls gonna do next ?  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Finally ! _Rest…."Blossom said opening the door of their house.  
"Yeah…."Buttercup coed,still carrying Bubbles.  
"Hey,Blue ?"Buttercup asked.  
"Hmmm…..?"Bubbles moaned,holding her head.  
"Can I let you down now ?"she asked,laughing a bit.  
"Uhhh….Fine…"Bubbles said,but creped up a smile.  
"You girls hungry ?"Buttercup said,turning to the kitchen.  
Both of the girls shook their heads for a no.  
"Oh well,more for me !"she laughed, disappearing behind the door of the kitchen.  
"Sometimes I wonder where does she get the energy…"Bubbles trailed off,hiking up the stairs to their room,along Blossom.  
"Haha,I always wonder that."Blossom chuckled.  
When they went up their room,Blossom closed the door behind ,seconds later,a knocking sound was heard.  
"Can't she open the god damn door herself ?"she said,sighing.  
When she opened,Buttercup walked in,holding lots of food in her hands.  
"Want some ?"She said,chipping on an candy bar.  
"No,I'm not hungry 24/7 like you are."Blossom said.  
"Hahah,well I'm a growing girl."she answered,grinning.  
"I'm so tired…I'm begging you…Shut up already…"Bubbles whined,making Buttercup laugh again and Blossom's look softened.  
"I'm so tired of all the fighting and the villains all the time…"said Bubbles,laying down on her bed.  
"Me too.I beat up every single one punk in this town,it's getting boring…."said Buttercup.  
"Me three,girls.I'm way too tired from today's battle."said Blossom,joining Bubbles on her bed.  
The three sisters was a silence between them spoke up.  
"Hey girls,wanna have a sleepover tonight ?"she asked,finally smiling.  
"Sure."They said in unison.  
_"Oh,this is gonna be fun…."_Buttercup thought,smirking. 


End file.
